In some areas of computer graphics processing a simulation is performed involving one or more objects. The simulation can be performed in an effort to generate a realistic behavior of an object. For example, interaction between objects can be simulated to make them behave as if the laws of nature were applied.
One example of a force that can be represented in a simulation process is static friction, or “stiction”. Generally, friction is the resistive force that can occur between objects depending on their surface characteristics. Static friction is the force that, while an object is at rest, opposes the object from moving out of its current position. This stands in contrast to another form of friction, sometimes referred to as dynamic friction, which is the force acting on the object while in motion (and that is generally opposed to the direction of motion).